Flash
by Airstrike
Summary: What started as an origin story for my charecter Flash has become a small selection of short stories about his past! XD I'll keep writing them if you'll keep reading them! Deal? Summary inside :P
1. Creation

"All tests are complete sir"

"What about his processors?"

"They're unstable. He's going to be very frightened for the first few vorns of his life sir, so I suggest you take it slow with him"

"And what about after that"

"We can't determine what will happen after he clears his youngling stages"

"Very Well."

Megatron looked over the lifeless body of the young sparkling on the table before him. The body was brand new. It was fragile and red. No weapons were attached, nor any other accessories, save for two prone wings on its back. He was going to be the first... The only survivor of all the tests they had been doing. He would be...

"The first Sparkling to be created not sparked... The first not to be born of another... And soon to be my heir." whispered Megatron as he placed a hand on the child body. He ran his fingers down its arm, feeling how smooth and fragile the small frame was. He could buckle the bodys metal in one little movemet if he wished. He smiled. He was about to create artificial life... The child would be next in line to become the leader of the Decepticons. He would be moulded how Megatron wanted him to be. He would become the perfect soldier, the perfect warrior...

The hiss of the door snapped the leader out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Slash, one of his best warriors, walking over to him. The mech was true to the Decepticon cause, a large dark purple insignia on his chestplates. His red optics glanced around the room, finally spying Megatron. He walked over, saluting before speaking.

"I heard you were going to online him now sir"

"Yes. You'll have a brother soon Slash, are you prepaired?" Megatron smiled, baring his teeth. Slash smirked, looking down at the body on the berth.

"I've been ready for cycles sir." He paused, somewhat hesitant of his next few words "If it is not too bold to ask sir, do you think he will buy the story?"

Megatron smiled "Of corse he will. He's a child, children believe everything their 'family' tell them"

Slash merely nodded.

"Sir. We're ready to begin." A nearby Decepticon came over.

"Very well. Begin" Megatron and Slash stood back as another brought over a bright object. It was sealed in a clear case. It was the spark they had created from scratch. It shone like any other spark would. They placed it into the bodys' open chest. It configued around in the circuits for a while before a click ensures them it was in place. As they closed the sparklings chest plate he began to twitch. Megatron looked back at Slash.

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

Slash nodded and smiled. Before he could speak again, the childs optics onlined. Sky blue optics looked up at them for the first time. The child slowly sat up, his lip quivering in fear. He trembled, two little wings rising and fluttering on his back, both shaking. Two wide blue optics focused on everyone one at a time. The little red sparkling whimpered, curling up defencively as his optics glazed over. Megatron scowled, seeing the childs optics. He wandered over to the nearest scientist.

"Why are they blue?" he hissed

The scientist was somewhat nervous in his reply "I'm not quite sure sir... They should change when his programme kicks in"

Megatron growled "They better...For your sake..."

The sparkling gasped, crawling away from everyone and sitting on the very edge of the berth. Slash approached the berth, causing the smaller to squeak.

"It's ok... Come here lil bro. You're safe now..." He smiled warmingly. He bent down and held out his arms. The sparkling hesitated, but then slowly crawled over to him. Slash picked the kid up, looking at Megatron as he felt the tiny Decepticon shiver.

"Come on... Let's take you to bed. You've been through enough today" he smiled. The feeling of a brother... a baby brother in his arms... he loved it. Megatron stopped him before he walked out the door. The sparkling had already dozed off into a peaceful recharge in his so-called brothers comforting arms, so he didn't have to worry about him being scared. Megatron looked at him seriously.

"So what is the name you picked out for him?"

Slash turned, his back to Megatron. He sighed, smiling as the door opened.

"Flash"


	2. Brotherly Love

Hello again! Fancy seeing you here! xD

Well after reading... then re-reading... and reading again about my lil Flash, I thought I'd show you just how hard it was being a sparkling in the Decepticon ranks. Of corse, you already know I don't OWN the transformers... nor do I own the name of Flash. Unfortunatly his name has already been used but I own his personality! . Also, this also introduces Flash's brother, Slash. It shows how much brotherly love there was there... well that was when he was a sparkling... just wait you'll understand later when I write some more up...

Until then, Enoy!

* * *

The hallways of Decepticon headquarters were silent. Everyone was either in recharge or the training room. Laughter sounded from the large training area as the sparkling approached. Two Decepticons were hard at work battling it out in the middle of the room. "Knock him out Cyclonus!" shouted a nearby spectator as the two bots' held nothing back, lashing out and ripping each other to pieces. The Decepticon he had shouted at cackled as he grabbed his opponant by his shoulders and threw him into the wall "Better luck next time Napalm! Perhaps you should go back to the prison cells now" he laughed as the small mech peeked around the doorway. He had been woken up by the noise after a nightmare. Wandering over to one of the nearby mechs he held out his hands asking to be picked up. He wanted to be comforted, to be told that nothing was going to hurt him... but of course life in the Decepticon ranks wasn't anything but painful. Even being a sparkling didn't stop him from being hurt, emotionally and physically. Cyclonus held his hands up high and laughed as two other Decepticons picked his opponant up and scooted out the door with him. "Anyone else wanna try! Step forward!" he shouted, his words echoing round the room. The mech in front of the sparkling smiled evilly, and instead of picking the child up in a warm embrace, he grabbed the sparkling roughly and threw him into the ring. He screamed, hitting Cyclonus in the chest plate then falling to the ground. Cyclonus wandered over to the young mech, his face smothered with a deadly smile. The little one looked up at him, his optics showing pure fear as the crazy chopper approached "You wanna fight me kid? So be it" he said, picking the youth up by his throat. Frightened, the small Decepticon panicked and struggled, energon tears starting to flow down his optics. Cyclonus laughed and threw him back onto the ground "Get outta my sight" he said quietly, kicking him causally in the head. The impact was met with a crack, the armour on the sparkling's helm cracking as it met the plating on Cyclonus's foot.The brat's optics widened as Cyclonus's foot hit, the sudden wetness of Energon spilling out of his head freezing him to the spot.

"I said scram Runt!" Cyclonus booted the poor kid out the door and laughed as he collapsed against the wall."And they call you retro-rats the Decepticons of the future..." Everyone in the room laughed in agreement with Cyclonus, the loud booms of their laughter ringing through the poor child's audio recepters.

Shaking in terror, the small Decepticon ran away as fast as his short legs could carry him. Out of breath and in pain, the youngling's run soon became a crawl as he came upon his room. The doors opened and he crawled in. As soon as they closed he collapsed where he was, curling up into a little ball. His body shook violantly, threatening to shake a major componant loose. Slowly, he moved his hand to his head, wincing as he felt the cool Energon run over his fingers. He cried out loud as a larger mech walked towards him. He picked up the sparkling and cradled him in his arms, sighing as he buried his head into his chest plate "Oh Flash... what did you get up to now..." he said, knowing his little brother couldn't reply. He sighed again, walking over to his recharger berth and sitting down with him. This wasn't the first time he'd had to sacrifice his own time to look after his kid brother. But seeing as he was only young he couldn't just leave him to fend for himself... the results would be disasterous...

Some noises were heard outside and the door opened, his attention shifting to the small group of Decepticons in the doorway. Flash looked over at them, moving further into his brother as they approached. They had all been in the arena, one of them being the Decepticon that had thrown him into the ring in the first place "Yo Slash! You should've seen it man! Napalm didn't know what hit him when he fourght Cyclonus!" they said excitedly. Slash smiled at his friends "Wow... Perhaps I should've been there..." he said, stroaking his brothers helm gently as he comforted him. A few Decepticons looked down at Flash "Hey! That's the runt that was thrown into the ring! Cyclonus made short work of him! Man Slash! for someone who's got a powerful background you sure do have one whimp of a brother!" laughed one, realising who it was. Flash sobbed some more, the words piercing his spark like needles "Well... they do say there's always a black sheep in the flock..." said another, his friend giving him a high 5 for using a human term. Slash sighed "Come on guys you know he's only a sparkling... Let the kid calm down before you work him up again". Slash narrowed his optics examined the wound on Flash's head. The cut was small, but he was loosing quite a bit of Energon from it. Quickly, Slash lent over and grabbed a small cloth from his bedside table. He folded it up and applied pressure. Flash let out a small yelp from the pressure on his head, but then relaxed realising it was his brother "Yo Slash! Cyclonus is going up again Demolisher tonight! Its rumored that Megatron will be joining in too! You coming? We gotta get some good seats!" suddenly perked one of the group, the others smiling. Slash looked down at his brother, still crying in his arms "Flash I'm gonna go out for a few hours. Just keep the pressure on that cut and eventually it'll stop bleeding ok?" he said as he released his brother from his grip. Flash replaced his hand on his head and nodded, crawling off the large mechs lap. Slash stood up and joined the group as they begin to leave. Slash's head pops back into the room "You wan't me to lock the door?" he asked.

Flash nodded and laid down, hoping to gain some well needed recharge. Seeing he would be recharging, Slash hit the light switch. As the door closed behind him, a small click told the young mech that he was now alone in the room. The thought of being alone scared him... anything could happen and no one would be able to protect him. He froze, realising he was left in the dark. Everyone would be at the battle tonight... No one would be able to protect him... He panicked, the darkness consuming him quickly as he let out a small whimper. Everything acted like it was alive. Small noises emerged from the darkness, making Flash shake in pure fright. He wanted a hug... but there was no one around...

Suddenly, the door clicked again, and Slash came back into the room "Now how did I guess you'd be scared to be left alone?" he said. Flash ran over to him and cuddled his legs, dropping the cloth on the floor. He hated being alone even if the room was locked... "Come on. Let's drop you off at the medbay... They're expecting you" smiled Slash, picking the child up "And this time... Don't play with the machines.."

* * *

_Well there you go! Don't like it? Not my problem! XD_

_I'll add some more short stories soon I hope! Once I've finished some other projects of corse! Please R&R [Whatever that means... and all comments will be responded to! Well... hopefully I should get round them... _

- Airstrike - The Careful Risk Taker -


	3. Growing Up

**Well hello! It's nice to speak to you again! Sorry about the shortness of these I don't have much time to write them! Well its ANOTHER short story on lil Flash... this one showing that brotherly love doesn't strech very far in the Decepticon ranks... As you all know I don't OWN the transformers... Well... not yet ;) Ok I'll leave you to read! Better get started on the next one anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't run forever bro!" shouted a loud voice as the youngling fled down the hallways of Decepticon HQ. The crowd of angry Decepticons was getting larger as he kept running, too afraid to look back but too curious not to. He slanted his head sideways, seeing the leader of his group of persuers. He knew exactly who it was... He was once considered family... but now he was nothing. A pain in his spark chamber was telling him that. His left hand gripped it as he kept running, tears of fright streaming down his cheeks. If he stopped, he was dead. But if he kept going... He was only prolonging his fate staying here.

Suddenly, he was recoiled off something large, something hard... something metal. Looking forwards again, he realised who it was. He came, face to face with his so-called 'master' Megatron "What is the meaning of this sparkling?" he asked gently, the group of Decepticons stopping in their tracks, each of their faces enraged. Shaking, the little figure found himself being picked up and held uncomfortably. He was being held hostage by Megatron, in a lock he couldn't break out of. More pain twitched from his exposed inner circuitry. He was too afraid to look down on the damage, knowing it was intense from where he hadn't escaped in time to avoid the mass of angry bots' as they ripped him apart...

One transformer stepped forward, his Decepticon insignia scratched just like the rest of him, and his side-cracked visor lighting up as he spoke. It was his brother... Well... he used to be anyway...

Slash explained everything to Megatron in excrusiating detail, every word making Megatron's grip on him tighter. He told him how the youngling had arrived late for weapons practise, how he refused to participate in any of the training programmes, then how he had thrown the training blaster aside, sending the weapon into overdrive and causing a melee of live shots to shoot and bounce around the room. The youngling was just at the age restriction of being able to be trained, but he didn't want to learn how to fight. He hated war, he feared it... but he feared his brother more. Slash was pouring out more information then a waterfall, all of it in exact detail.

When he had finished, Megatron's gaze turned to the sparkling, his grip now so tight it was bending the kids armour. He was still shaking and crying, but he also had his eyes gripped shut in pain too. He scowled at the cowering form he was holding "Explain this behaviour Flash" he said, no act of symphathy in his voice, nothing comforting at all.

The sparkling didn't have a large vocabulary, even though he was over the clicks and other sparkling noises. Quietly, he managed to say one word

"...a-accident..."

"An _accident_!? You tell my singed wing that!" shouted someone in the crowd, rousing up the Decepticons, a look of utter discust in each of their eyes. Slash stood at the front of them, his body still as he glared at his little brother, the one he had protected time and time again. He just couldn't get over the fact that he was related to this... wimp of a Decepticon. He was related to the one transformer that was afraid of fighting, hand to hand combat and everyone and everything that came his way. The dark, being alone, heck even his own shadow made him jump!

Megatron dropped the sparking. Flash hit the ground helm first, sending a wave of pain through his sensors. Megatron suddenly backed up, his leg moving in one swift movement. Quickly and painfully, he kicked Flash into the crowd of Decepticons.

Shouts of joy arousing around him, the group started to kick him. Some even pulled pieces from his legs and arms... Cyclonus cackled as he finally managed to get a kick in. Megatron stood amused for what felt like forever. Flash squealed and cried out as he was kicked from every angle, a few even stamping on his face. He felt his jaw click out of shape, then his left leg rip from its major circuity line... then finally a loud creak, paralizing him completely. Someone nearby had landed a well aimed kick to his chest, rippling through him and pulling out one of his major functions, stopping him from moving. Flash screamed, the pain overwhelming as he lay shaking in a pool of his own Energon and tears. "Enough!" finally... they stopped. Flash could feel a second cool spill coming from his face. It was a slow, but a thick and constant leak of Energon spilled from his mouth. Megatron gave the order for everyone to return to their quarters which they did, the occasional one kicking Flash painfully in the ribs as they skulked away. Slash stood for a while longer, looking down at his brother, his face wrinkled like he was staring at something discusting somebody had left on the floor "I'll say this once. Don't you ever come near me again. Coz as far as I'm concerned, I have no brother" he said quietly, stamping on Flash's chest twice. Flash's vision fell blurry, a stream of tears still pouring out, as he watched his brother turn his back and walk away. The last thing he saw before he lost concousness was Megatron bending down to pick him up.

"Kid? hey kid come on wake up..." Flash groaned, being pulled out of what felt like an eternal recharge. The first thing he noticed was the large amount of pain that suddenly flowed through his body. He yelped, shifting quickly. The second thing he saw were two large bots' staring at him. He panicked, he'd never seen them before in his life. He knew the face of every Decepticon almost by memory, especially a certian few... but these two he hadn't ever seen in his life. His immeadiate reaction was to scream before a sudden large hand clasped over his mouth, a second holding him down "Keep still I've almost got it" said one of the two. Flash looked down at him, a sudden tear sent flying from his optic. There was a quick jolt of pain making Flash jerk almost uncontrolably, then it all subsided. The hand around his mouth and shoulders were removed gently, and the two transformers stepped back "It's only gonna hold for a while so I suggest you keep still" Flash nodded, not in the shape to argue or run. The larger bot out of the two smiled politely, tilting his head to the side, his optics full of worry and concern. "How did a Decepticon so young end up down here in the brig with us?" he asked, his voice full of sympathy. He looked over at his friend, who was sitting with one leg outstreched. It emitted sparks and the casing around it was stained with dry energon, the inner circuitry flooding with fresh pools of the pinky coloured substance. He leant back against the wall, his optics showing he was in pain. They also showed his poorly hidden confusion. "I don't know Cannonball..." He turned to the sparkling "You got a name?" he asked, wincing slightly as he pulled himself up the wall. Flash was still frightened, but he didn't wanna face another beating for not talking "F-Flash..." he wimpered, the one he called Cannonball figiting next to him "How did you end up down here?" asked the unknown transformer. Flash's optics suddenly turned to see his scratched yet noticable blue insignea. Cannonball had the same mark. The two prisoners wern't Auto-Bots, yet clearly not marked as Decepticons either. They looked sort of like freelancers... "Not very talkative is he" suddenly said the same mech, turning to Cannonball "Cool yer pistens Syndrome he's probably in shock"

_'Syndrome...'_ thought the young mech, putting names to faces. Syndrome lifted an eyebrow "He doesn't even look old enough to be able to talk... Flash wasnt it?" he asked, eyeing up the young mech again. Flash cringed but nodded, more tears threatening to fall from their perches under his eyes. The words his brother had said were rattling though his mind over and over again... "So how did you end up being stuck in a prison cell with the likes of us Flash?" Syndrome repeated his question "...No good speaker. Had accident training room... Dep'cons beated me n meg'tron let dem... den I find me here wit you..." it was the longest sentence he'd ever said. Normally, he'd congratulate himself a job well done, but in the circumstances he was too afraid to... Cannonball frowned "They beat you up because of an accident?" he asked. Flash nodded "I din't mean to drop bls'ter... twas acid'nt..." normally he would be afraid to talk so much, but there was something about these two bots' that made him feel secure... Tears rippled down his face as he began to sob again. Cannonball put an arm around his shoulder "It's alright... It isn't your fault..." he comforted. Flash couldn't hold it in anymore... Leaning over he collapsed rested his head on the stranger's chest plate, crying and shaking uncontrollably. His spark was aching in its casing, crying out for his brother to take back the words he had said... but he knew he wouldn't. Everything Slash said he meant... When he promised an Auto-Bot he'd get revenge on them he did it. Instead of pushing him away and hurting him for being a wimp, Cannonball greeted his emotions with a strong hug, just like his brother used to do...

A sudden noise from outside jerked Flash from his hug. In the doorway stood Napalm, the Decepticons torturer and excecutioner. A hot lump hit Flash's throat. The Decepticon was bulky and navy blue. Hardly any scratches covered his body, but the few that sat on the top of his bodywork were deep and menacing. He always had the same blank face expression as if someone else was controlling him. He quietly wandered into the room and over to Flash. Cannonball was pushed aside, thats when Flash saw sparks emitting from his back. It seemed that Napalm had ripped something in his back... he had hurt them both, probably on Megatrons' order. Syndrome opened his mouth to protest his actions, only to be met by Napalms eyes staring menacingly at him. "You say one word and I swear I'll do more then rip your leg open..." he said quietly. Hot tempered like always, he grabbed Flash by the shoulder and shunted him out of the door. Limping beside him, the younglings eye's swelled up in fear. He knew this would be his final stand if Megatron had anything to do with it. Napalm turned back and closed the prison cell of the other two bots, but he didn't lock it. Instead, he winked at Cannonball who looked up surprised. Then his neutral face expression returned as he pushed Flash infront of him. When Flash didn't move he took out a weapon, poking it into a sensative exposed circuit on his back. Flash yelped then started walking.

Instead of walking him towards the torture chamber however, he twisted and steered Flash into an empty room. The room was empty and dark with something piled up by the wall leading out into the vasts of space. Flash couldn't see what they were until Napalm sealed them both in and turned on the light. They were bombs. Enough explosives to blow him to pieces. This is how Megatron wanted him to die? By an explosion?! "Listen to me very carefully Flash..." Napalm spun him around. Flash gasped, looking at his excecutioners' blood red optics, the same optics he had gazed into many times before when he had done something wrong because of his fear "I'm getting you out of here" he said, smiling for the first time.

Flash was already confused, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "..w-what?" he said sobbing. Napalm's smile disappeared quickly...

"I never wanted to hurt you Flash... but unfortunatly its my job. I'm gonna let you escape... your new friends have already gone. Man they don't wait around..." he sighed, continuing "Look I'm giving you probably your only chance of survival. When I say I'm gonna detonate the explosives infront of us. That should give you a way out..." Flash opened his mouth to speak but Napalm raised a hand to silence him "Don't worry about Megatron I'll sort him out. I'll see you again sometime hopefully..." he lowered his head, knowing his own fate if they found him. He shook the thought out of his head and sighed again. "Head north. It's your only hope if your gonna loose the ones that will go after you. Take this" He gave him some medical tools "Once you reach the asteroid belt fix yourself up as best as you can. Then get going. Keep heading North you should hit an Auto-Bot base... tell them Napalm sent you they'll understand. Ready?" Flash nodded. He'd known Napalm from the moment he came online, practically because he was in med-bay at the time. Napalm pushed him back and took out a device.

Flash backed into the wall as he pressed the only button on the small remote, detonating the bombs. The blast threw Napalm backwards into the wall, damaging his back and legs "Go... if they find me like this I can use it to bide you some time..." he said coughing.

Flash took one last look at him, then turned to face the gaping hole in the wall. Gripping onto the small medical kit Napalm had given him he took off into the vastness of space, leaving the Decepticon HQ far behind him. He heard the sirens wail and loud voices, which eventually got quiet as he entered the asteroid belt, whispering as he sniffed, tears still flowing as he ran.

"Tank'ew Napalm... I hopted I din't cause too much tro'ble..."

* * *

**Well that's it really! Remember to R&R for meh! I wanna hear your ideas on my lil Flashy boy! Ok best go I need to start another project! **

**Zu zu du nicst ist!**

_-Airstrike - The Careful Risk Taker- _


	4. Fear

_S_am : Hellomoto! Its mee! XD Well the others are out somewhere... I gotta radio them later to see where, but I thought since they were away I'd upload something on lil Flash! Napalm wouldn't allow it... but then again Napalm isn't here right now, and has no control over me anyway! Eh.. enough of my random chatter roll the disclaimer...

**_D_ISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, NOR DO I OWN THE ORIGINAL VERSION OF FLASH. I JUST OWN THIS LITTLE YOUNGLING VERSION MY OWN CREATION!**

**

* * *

**

_Designation : Flash _

_-Commence Memory Transmission Playback-

* * *

_

Flash

The Frightened Young Warrior

* * *

Space whizzed past him as he ran. His arm ¾ of the way off his main circuit structure, Flash gripped his wound in pain as he dodged asteroids. The sound of the voices behind him was getting louder. Flash moved faster to run from the shouting of his old comrades who had been set out to kill him. The young Decepticon kept fleeing in terror as they chased him through another asteroid belt. He had never asked to be a Decepticon. He was built by them. But he didn't feel like he had to serve them because they made him... It wasn't his fault he was afraid of fighting... it wasn't his fault he was afraid of everyone and everything that came his way... He just wanted to be left alone...

He stopped for a brief minute behind a large boulder to catch his breath. He didn't dare look back. Slowly, he twisted his head round to look at his damaged shoulder. The cold dark ooze of his own Energon was dripping over his hand. He was loosing energon badly and knew that his energy wasn't going to last another hour. Suddenly, the large rock he was hiding behind exploded. It was them. They were shooting to try and stop him from escaping. Pushing himself, Flash took off again into the deep depths of space. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from them. They knew he was going to run out of energy with the large amount of Energon they could see leaking from his arm. It wouldn't be long...

They were right. After about 20 more minutes of gruelling pain, Flash had to stop. He couldn't go on. He looked back in terror, frozen to the spot, sobbing in fear. He closes his eyes. He didn't want to see the faces of his pursuers so he couldn't be haunted by them. A gun shot sounded, followed by more shots. He flinched and curled up, waiting for the shots to hit him. One shot suddenly smacked him in the leg. "Why won't they just get it over with? Why can't they make this quick?" thought Flash to himself sobbing. He feared death like everything else. More shots sounded, but they sounded like they were from another direction. His leg was throbbing in pain, he was in agony. Why wouldn't they just do it?

More and more shots sounded, along with some shouts. A certain shout made him wonder what they were doing... "Who the hell are you!" was the loud holler he could make out clearly. Shaking in both fear and pain, he opened an eye. His vision had never been the best because of all the punishments he had received from the Decepticons executioner and torturer for turning tail in battle, but he could make out what was going on. There was a group of Decepticons, he guess, the ones that had chased him. But on his right side were three other Transformers. He could see their silhouettes clearly and they were shooting at the Decepticons... why? Why were they protecting him? Who were they?

The Decepticons retreated after a while of shooting. Flash opened both of his eyes to see the figures as clearly as he could. He had a small crack in his left eye. It wasn't helping him at all. One of them approached him. He couldn't move, he just stayed, still curled up in a ball. He winced, more of his energy seeping out of his arm. The figure stopped in front of him. He smiled nicely then spoke.

"That's a pretty bad wound..."

Flash jumped backwards. He didn't know them and he wasn't about to put his trust into them. He had already made that mistake once before, he wasn't going to do the same again. "Who... ow.." sobbed Flash. He was terribly shaken up and he didn't want to move. But what choice did he have? He couldn't go back to the Decepticon base, but he was too frightened to go with them. The transformer looked at him.

"Its ok... Look we won't hurt you... we just want to help you..." he said calmly. "Who are you?" asked Flash. He could see in his eyes that he meant no harm, but he was too scared. He was always too scared. More tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to hold back a small cry of pain. But it got the best of him and it seeped out of his mouth. The transformer sighed "My name is Firestorm. I'm joint second in command of the Freelancers. We're a group of transformers from either side and different backgrounds, and we just want to be left alone. We want to help you..." he said. Flash looked away. He wanted to trust them. Suddenly, his breathing quickened. He was about to run dry on energon. He fell sideways and Firestorm caught him "Alright.. its alright" he looked up "Skartplug he's lost a lot of energon I need some help" he said worrying. Flash started to panic. He didn't know what was going on but the next thing he knew another one of them had him linked onto a small device. His vision was flickering on and off and he started to loose feeling in his legs... "What are you... doing?" he said coughing. He felt sick and alone... he wanted to just wake up and it all be a dream. The Auto-Bot attack, the fleeing in terror everything he had done in the past few hours. "I've hooked you up to a fluid device. This should keep you going until we get to the ship" replied the one Firestorm had called Skartplug. "Ok we're going to take you back to our headquarters so I can help you some more. Is that ok?" he asked. Flash worried, then nodded. He wanted the pain to stop. Skartplug nodded at Firestorm, and along with the third transformer they slowly moved him.

"So that's how it was..." said Flash at the present day. Sam nodded "So that's how it happened. Thanks for telling me Flash" she smiled. Flash looked nervous

"Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Trouble for what?"

"For... for running away..."

"Your not in trouble. I just needed to know what happened for our record system. I'm sorry to make you relive it..." replied Sam thoughtfully. She didn't want to ask him how he wound up a reject like the rest of them, but she had to for her files. Flash smiled "It's nothing... its just a memory now..." he said quietly. Sam nodded and left his quarters. Flash sighed. It was more then a memory... it felt like it had only happened yesterday...

* * *

_S_am : Ey vola! Wow I got the computer working! uh oh...

_C_annonball : Hey Sam! What you doing in here by yourself?

_S_am : Erm... Nothing Cannons... just uploading something...

_C_annonball : Hey! Isn't that Flash's memory file?

_N_apalm : SAM!!!!!!!!!!!!

_S_am : How the heck did he find out!

_N_apalm : The computers are connected remember! YOU'RE DEAD!

_S_am : o.o

_-End of Transmission- _

_-Airstrike.The.Careful.Risk.Taker-_


End file.
